


来年无春日

by benjy



Category: Stalingrad (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjy/pseuds/benjy
Summary: 这篇的灵感来自于电影里小韦斯汉到了斯大林格勒去向自己的上级报到那幕——福勒将军看着他年轻的脸开口：“你叔叔韦斯汉上校是我的朋友，他要我照顾你.”
Kudos: 1





	来年无春日

小韦斯汉✖️韦斯汉上校（费格莱因）

他回去的时候天已经黑透了，街灯亮起来，忽明忽暗地伴随着细碎刺耳的电流声，飞虫不知疲倦地往发烫的灯泡上撞。这一路上他故意磨蹭，在运河下游的桥头上驻足，盛满煤炭的小船平稳缓慢地行驶，消失在他身下的桥洞里，只留下黑色的波纹闪动。他把帽檐向下按按，抽出夹在臂弯里的报纸。那不是今天的晨报，边角的日期显示是一周之前。他下午去市政厅拜访老师，临走之前，头发银灰相间，身形依旧挺拔的老军官从屉里抽出这卷报纸：“替我向你叔叔问好。”脸上没有多余的情绪，眼里有他看不懂的东西。

他攥紧报纸的边缘，劣质油墨味道刺鼻，几乎是不自觉地，他抿紧了下唇，下巴微微翘起，“铁十字”“韦斯汉上校”“元首嘉奖”“调任”，这些字映入那双蓝眼。他垂下头，轻轻捻着手中的纸页。

韦斯汉，他的姓氏，他的家族，这些年在社交场变得声名显赫。甚至有时，在他讲出自己的全名后，对方突然正色，马靴的后跟响亮地并拢，那种肃然让他手足无措。他的叔叔，一路高升，仕途顺利到令人惊讶。没人能否认他军功卓越，但能平步青云与他的战绩也不全然有关。那些正统的军官家族是不肯用正眼看他的：“机会主义者，一个不知何为荣誉何为体面，只会摇尾献媚的狗。”他们在背后这样讲。就连小韦斯汉的恩师，也曾这样评价他的叔叔：“比起一个优秀的军人，他更像是一个步步为营的政客。”汉斯的脸顿时就红了，在年长者鹰一般锐利的注视下感到羞愧——为那个几乎没见过几面的血亲。

父亲的胞弟已经在他家住了小一周了。“他在城郊的别墅要比这里舒服不少，为什么不回自己家呆着。”母亲曾在饭后小声抱怨。“这就是他的家。”父亲放下手里的相框，从镜片后抬起眼睛，语气不容置喙。他们母子识相地噤声，韦斯汉夫人清清嗓子假装打理手中的针线，汉斯则把视线落到了那个相册上：父亲身旁是一个俊美的年轻人，穿着灰蓝色的军大衣，军帽打下的阴影落在脸上，看不清眼睛，抱着四岁的小韦斯汉。男人本来系得严实的领口被他的小肉手扯得歪歪扭扭。汉斯皱起眉毛瘪着嘴巴，一副马上就要嚎啕的样子，而费格莱因的嘴角却弯出一个狡猾的弧度。

他本想绕过饭厅直接上楼回房间。但是佣人眼尖，瞥到了他匆忙的身影，便隔着走廊问他要不要用晚餐。别无他法，他踱过去向餐桌旁的人打招呼：“晚上好，叔叔。”费格莱因嘴里嚼着什么，没有开口，冲他笑了笑，示意他落座。他只好脱下大衣和帽子，把报纸塞到外衣口袋里挂好。女佣给他盛了一盆土豆丸子和小牛肉肠，上面浇了酸菜汁，撒上了足量的芝麻粒和烤茴香碎，饭桌中间的大盘里是满满的脆皮猪肘，玻璃烤盘装有金黄的果派。费格莱因怕它们已经冷掉，要叫人去给小韦斯汉加热一些，被他慌忙拦下了。一时间两人相对无言，空气中弥漫着一股令人喉干的涩意，饭厅里只有餐具相互碰撞的声音。小韦斯汉抬起眼瞄了一眼费格莱因：他专心舀着自己面前的碗豆汤，右手打着绷带，拿着汤匙的左手显得有些僵硬，发绿的浓汤不但让人倒胃，也衬得他本来就不大红润的脸像被打了一层蜡油一样了无生气。

费格莱因像是觉察到了他的目光，苦笑一声：“汉斯，你看，他们逼我吃这些没有一点油水的东西，美曰其名为了我能早日康复，如果只是这样就算了，居然还摆上这些炸物，说是引逗我胃口，却不许我叉上哪怕一块。恐怕在手臂上的伤康复之前，我就会染上贫血与厌食。”费格莱因耸起眉毛，语气欢快，这不老实的抱怨引得擦拭壁橱的女佣一阵轻笑。费格莱因朝她的方向扭过脸：“这位年轻的小姐是他们派来监督我的，我若不把面前这泔水吃完，她是绝不肯放我上楼休息的。”女佣笑得更厉害了，朝他做了个鬼脸，害羞地从饭厅跑了出去。

韦斯汉也笑了，神色放松不少。他叔叔一向会讨女人欢心，这他从小便知道。他因为和费格莱因长得过于相像，没少被人打趣。小的时候母亲总爱带上他去聚会，在这种场合汉斯免不了被已婚的夫人们团团围住。他只好赧红了漂亮脸蛋，害羞地享受着成熟异性对他善意的打量与赞美。“看这眼睛，鼻梁和后脑勺！简直跟赫尔曼一模一样。”有人不禁感叹。他母亲也笑：“确实更像他叔叔。”之后的话头便顺势转到了费格莱因身上，这个风流成性的党卫军头目最不缺的就是桃色新闻。他和柏林哪个俱乐部的歌星纠缠不清啦，和哪个高层的夫人调情结果惹得人家丈夫不快啦，两个照顾过他的小护士为他争风吃醋大打出手啦，这些绯闻仿佛就是上流社会的调味剂，时不时就会被翻出来咂弄一番。这些贵妇拿着小帕子擦敷了粉的额头上出的汗，吃下牙签上的酒渍橄榄，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光，神采奕奕表情生动。难以置信，这些活力，都是一个年轻的军官带给她们的。

被冷落的小韦斯汉在茶桌旁慢慢地啃一只杏子，他不诧异，毕竟他见过费格莱因在名利场上的样子。孩童的洞察力总惊人的敏锐。你该亲眼去看看那些男人，女人，是怎样对待费格莱因的：来自四面八方的温情脉脉的视线始终笼罩着他，她们窃窃私语间提到的都是他的名字，在空气中流转的情愫几乎浓郁到令人窒息，那是来自成熟男女的小花招：冷静自持下掩藏的狂热。而费格莱因，他如此地得心应手，毕竟这就是他所处的世界，所有事情都围着他转。

那时一位高大美丽的女士突然看向小韦斯汉:“亲爱的，你要小心了，可不要学你叔叔仗着自己那副好皮囊去浪掷别人的情意。”周围人哄堂大笑，只有汉斯不知所措地捏紧手里的杏核，尖的内侧刺进肉里，嘴里来不及咽下的果脯开始泛酸，他脸涨得通红，刚开始发育的微凸的喉结无助地上下滑动。年幼的他仿佛被费格莱因那道浅浅的影子扼住了喉咙。

他现在就如当时一般窘迫。费格莱因对那蔬菜汤忍无可忍，见那女仆出去后，去厨房拎出了一瓶酒，颇有些得意，向汉斯开口：“走，我们去花园里喝点好的。”汉斯没理由推脱，跟在他身后。费格莱因经过衣架的时候揪出韦斯汉大衣里那卷报纸，回到餐桌前，裹起一个鲜香的猪肘揣在手里。这下好了，小韦斯汉没精打采地揉了揉眼，他成了陪叔叔干坏事的狡猾同谋。

他们并排坐在屋后的长椅上，费格莱因正吃得起劲，一口酒一口肉，好不快活。汉斯不知道该不该开口劝，毕竟他难得看一个病号这么开心。费格莱因把带着自己体温的酒瓶塞到小韦斯汉手里，心满意足地打了一个嗝。他眼睛眯起来，左手手臂搭在侄子身后的椅背上：“来吧汉斯，给我讲讲你们在学校里都学些什么。”汉斯一开始只是想敷衍过去，但是在费格莱因热情的追问下，殷切的鼓励下，他的头脑逐渐开始发热，开始滔滔不绝起来，沉浸在被期待被渴望的幻梦里。他正涨红了脸激情澎湃地赞美他最近读的戏剧集，一转头发现费格莱因撑着手肘，偏着头看向他，一脸的玩味，眼里狡黠的光在闪动。小韦斯汉像被塞了一颗杏子，那一股生涩的味道让他手足无措。他现在这副样子活像一个小穷画家绞尽脑汁地去取悦一个慵懒的贵妇，试图在她面前剖开自己的心脏，里面争先恐后流泻出来将会是他汹涌的崇拜和爱意。他拙劣的表演被费格莱因看破了，他看出小韦斯汉想要讨好他，绝望地想要得到哪怕他一点点的关注，他需要费格莱因听他说话，他需要他爱他。

小韦斯汉无地自容，不安地摩挲着瓶口，他羞愧，为了自己刚才在费格莱因面前的直白热烈，他恼怒——费格莱因如此轻易地看透了他，并毫不犹豫用他的稚嫩真诚来做调剂。费格莱因甚至都没有安抚一下小韦斯汉皱成一团的自尊的打算，他站起来，拍拍小韦斯汉的肩膀：“你看起来很累，而我也该回去休息了，晚安，我亲爱的汉斯。”他把手里沾满油渍的报纸捏成一团，轻轻掷到花丛里，转身登上了石阶，回到灯火通明的房子里，留下韦斯汉一人在幽微的月光下独自坐到半夜。

小韦斯汉在那之后故意躲着他，就像之前那样。但是此刻两个人站在汉斯父亲的书桌前，面上都不太好看，流转在他们身旁的空气都有些发滞。“别忘了，我不光是你的叔叔，还是你的上级，不许去东线，你不明白。我会把你调到盟军那里，过不了两年你就能升到中尉，我有办法让你回到德国本土。”费格莱因一身戎装，军帽上的骷髅头闪着冷光，他脸色阴沉，嘴唇苍白。“我是军人，我不能逃避”，小韦斯汉抬起眼睛迎上费格莱因居高临下的目光：“我们追求的东西不一样，韦斯汉上校，我不是你。”说出最后一句话的时候他声音有些颤抖，他别过脸，不去看对面人微变的脸色，只留给费格莱因一个冷硬的侧脸。费格莱因一身不吭，嘴角向下压着，低头慢慢戴上黑色的皮质手套：“这是你的选择，汉斯，这是你的选择。”便走出了书房，小韦斯汉听着逐渐消失的脚步声，终于抬起头看向窗外。

他没有行李，只有他自己。韦斯汉站在立镜前整理自己的衣服，准备出发。费格莱因没有敲门，出现在他房间里，倚在门框上，看着镜子里的年轻人，神色疲惫：“真固执啊汉斯，那边冷得能冻断人的骨头，敌军都像发了疯的蛮牛，红着眼睛叫嚣，要挑断你的喉管喝你的血来暖身。”韦斯汉没有回头，撇了一眼镜面里的年长者：和他一样的蓝眼，一样的金发。镜中如此相像的两个影像，却是一个坚定，一个就显得脆弱，一个蓬勃，一个就愈发衰败。“我知道，叔叔。”他系紧了自己的衣领。费格莱因偏开头：“写信给你父母。”他掏出一个纸片，顿了一顿，“可以寄到这个地址上，是我在柏林的办公室，有优先级，我会转交给他们。如果你愿意的话。”他有气无力地补充。费格莱因把那张薄薄的纸贴向心口，凝视着韦斯汉的后背，正色道：“韦斯汉少尉，为元首献出你的一切吧，愿命运女神怜爱你。但是，汉斯，我的孩子，一定要活着回来。”。韦斯汉的瞳孔蓦然放大，他看着费格莱因轻轻把地址放在了柜子上，转身，离去。他一个人站在空空的房间里，心在疯狂地搏动，他觉得自己的身体在褪色，消失，五官变得扭曲，模糊，他几乎要随着空气消散，只剩下那颗鲜红的，嘶叫着燃烧着的，年轻的心脏。

火车隆隆地压着枕木行驶，这节车厢里除了他空无一人。他端坐着，掏出偎在胸兜里的小纸，难以自控地轻轻颤抖起来，把嘴唇按向那上面的钢笔字。他闭上眼，从口中呼出温暖湿润的气息，下定决心般地，轻轻把它塞入了口中，他缓慢地咀嚼着，胃被无形的攥住，泛上舌尖的苦意，是记忆中的，未熟的果实味道——那颗被人过早采摘，死在寒冬的，见不到春日阳光的，小小的酸杏子。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的灵感来自于电影里小韦斯汉到了斯大林格勒去向自己的上级报到那幕——福勒将军看着他年轻的脸开口：“你叔叔韦斯汉上校是我的朋友，他要我照顾你.”


End file.
